My Idol, My Love
by Cicikun
Summary: Menjadi Ghostwriter? Menggantikan Lyricist yang pergi entah kemana? Aku Hinata Hyuuga, harus berkutat dengan 5 orang Idol Papan atas. Boyband Anbu. Sebagai Ghostwriter aku juga harus membuat lirik yang terbaik untuk mereka. (Romance, Sedikit Humor, Konflik Ringan)


**My Idol, My Love**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Genre : Romance dan sedikit humor.**

 **Rated : Teen**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, etc**

 **Soundtrack : Revance - Our Secret Love Song (Image : Kyohei Rikudoh** )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam hari di Tokyo Tower...**

Pemuda berambut pirang keemasan mendekati seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. "Nana-san, kau harus percaya padaku. Kumohon aku telah dijebak percayalah!"

"Tidak, kau pasti bohong," dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dia memandang pemuda pirang itu. "Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi, Naruto!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu membelalakan matanya, bola safirnya menyiratkan emosi yang ingin dia keluarkan.

 ***Grabbb...***

Sebelum gadis merah itu pergi, Naruto menarik lengannya. Sekejap tubuh mungilnya berada dipelukan Naruto. "Kumohon kau harus percaya padaku," emosi terpendam Naruto pun pecah.

"Lepaskan aku!" Gadis itu memberontak dalam rangkulan kekasihnya.

"Tidak akan!"

"Ku mohon jika seperti ini..."

"Percayalah padaku Nana. Aku... Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Pelukannya sangat erat sehingga gadis itu sulit bergerak.

"A-aku..." Gadis yang dipeluknya perlahan tidak bergerak. Dia menyenderkan rambutnya sewarna merah apel ke dada Naruto.

Refleks, Naruto mengusap rambut gadisnya itu. "Satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai di dunia ini hanyalah kamu. Jika kamu tidak bisa menghadapi duniaku, biarlah aku yang masuk ke duniamu. Jika itu memang caranya, aku akan keluar dari dunia entertainment. Hanya untukmu Nana..."

"Naruto-kun..." Suara gadis merah itu lembut ditelinga Naruto.

Beberapa menit dalam posisi saling memeluk...

.

.

.

" _CUT_!"

" _Sugoi_ Naruto-san dan Sara-san..." Seorang pria berambut putih berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan pada kedua pasangan itu. Semua orang disekeliling mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama. _Tokyo Tower_ menjadi meriah dengan tepuk tangan riuh anggota _crew_ film di sana.

Naruto dan Sara yang awalnya saling memeluk seketika agak menjauh. "Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya Uzumaki-san" ucap Sara memberikan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tangan Sara, langsung memberikan balasan jabatan tangan itu. "Ya, sama-sama Sara-san. Senang bisa bekerja dengan aktris papan atas seperti Sara-san."

"Tidak seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih. Uzumaki-san mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa. Selain produser, dancing, bernyanyi. Uzumaki-san juga bisa akting," puji Sara.

Naruto yang dipuji oleh Sara, menggaruk pipinya karena malu. "Sebenarnya akting ku masih standar dibanding Yagura yang memang ahli dalam hal ini."

Sara mengangguk paham, "Yagura-san pernah menjadi anggota sanggar drama. Wajar dia lebih hebat dari mu."

"Yah, tetapi itulah yang menyulitkan. Kadang aku tidak tahu sifatnya yang sebenarnya, dia selalu menutupi perasaannya."

"Oy, Naruto!" Panggil seorang pria pirang pucat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat pria itu langsung melihat ke arah dia. "Oh, Yagura! Maaf Sara-san sepertinya member lain sudah memanggil. _Ja ne_!"

" _Ja ne_ "

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku membaca script untuk _scene_ hari ini, _'Tinggal beberapa scene lagi akan sudah selesai.'_

Kuperhatikan _scene_ yang akan segera dilakukan oleh member Anbu, _'Setelah ini adalah scene Sara-san yang akan pingsan karena penyakitnya kambuh.'_

Hari ini kami sedang melakukan syuting untuk film Anbu. Ini adalah film pertama yang tayang dengan semua member Anbu di dalamnya. Film ini menceritakan member Anbu yang berteman dengan seorang gadis bernama Nana yang diperankan oleh Sara-san. Pertemanan mereka lama kelamaan menjadi cinta, saat salah satu member Anbu, Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya. Tetapi di sinilah cinta mereka diuji, Nana menderita sakit parah yaitu leukimia. Umurnya juga tidak akan lama lagi. Di sinilah pergumulan Naruto, memilih cintanya atau karirnya sebagai member boyband terkenal Anbu. Dan pastinya ini hanya sebuah film untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya Anbu yang ke-5 tahun.

"Naruto kerja yang bagus sekali," seorang berambut coklat dengan _tattoo_ merah dipipimya, menghampiri Naruto dan memberika _High Five_ padanya.

 ***Plak...***

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Ini semua berkat Yagura. Aku bisa melakukannya tanpa kendala."

"Aku tidak melakukan banyak hal. Kau sendiri memang sudah punya bakat," jawab Yagura.

Kulihat Naruto sedang berbincang dengan member Anbu yang lain. Aku menghampiri mereka dengan membawa minuman pada mereka. "Kerja bagus Naruto-kun," aku tersenyum sembari memberikan kaleng kopi padanya.

" _Sankyuu_ Hinata," Naruto tersenyum menerima kopi yang aku berikan.

"Ehem..." Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdehem kepada kami. " _Dobe_ kau ingatkan ini di mana?"

Naruto menatap kesal pada lawan bicaranya. "Aku tahu _Teme_. Tak perlu kau ingatkan aku tahu."

Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang dipanggil oleh Naruto dengan sebutan Teme hanya menatap datar pada Naruto. "Kalau kau tahu. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh memanggil Hyuuga-san dengan namanya."

Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Aku memaklumi Sasuke bersikap seperti itu. Dia adalah orang yang _perfectionist_.

"Tidak boleh ada yang tahu nama Hyuuga-san. Karena jika mereka tahu, akan timbul masalah. Kebenaran jika dia adalah _Ghost_ kita tidak boleh diketahui pihak umum."

"Hahaha..., iya-iya. Aku tahu kok. Lagipula yang tadi itu tidak sengaja."

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Lagipula tidak ada yang mendengar. Di sini cuma kita saja. Tak perlu dikhawatirkan," ucap _leader_ dari Anbu. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan memiliki mata hijau cerah. Seorang komposer jenius dari Anbu, Sabaku Gaara.

Sasuke mendecih, "Huh, _leader_ aku tahu kalau kau dan _Dobe_ ini sudah berteman sejak lama. Tapi, kau harus menunjukan ketegasanmu kepadanya."

Headset yang dipakai Gaara sedari tadi, dilepaskan. Gaara menatap Sasuke dan Naruto. Tetapi itu tidak lama, karena sekarang dia menatap ku agak lama.

"Daripada membahas hal itu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana _progress_ tugasmu, Hyuuga-san?" Tanya Gaara padaku.

Aku menatapnya dengan takut. Sebenarnya tugas yang Gaara maksud adalah pembuatan lirik lagu baru Anbu. Aku masih belum selesai seluruhnya. Masih ada beberapa bait lagi yang perlu disempurnakan. "Maaf, hanya tinggal 80% lagi akan selesai," aku membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda maaf.

Memang aku tak bisa dibanding dengan member boyband Anbu yang sudah berkecimpung di dunia entertainment sejak lama. Kemampuan mereka sangat hebat.

Uzumaki Naruto, produser dari Anbu sekaligus pemilik dari Hokage, Ent. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato adalah penyanyi terkenal dijamannya. Naruto memiliki bakat dalam dunia ini berkat kejeniusan ayahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak jenius dan berbakat. Center Anbu. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan otomotif Uchiha, Corp. Memilih menjadi artis karena tidak ingin diatur oleh ayahnya. Tetapi aku yakin, dia sangat menyukai dunia entertainment. Bisa dilihat dari dedikasinya terhadap boyband yang membesarkan namanya.

Karatachi Yagura, aktor papan atas dari Anbu. Selain pandai bernyanyi, dia adalah aktor yang hebat. Banyak film, drama, dan sinetron yang dimainkannya. Kudengar dia akan mendapatkan job untuk membintangi film dari _Hollywood_.

Inuzuka Kiba, designer Anbu. Kostum panggung dan pakaian yang dipakai oleh Anbu saat diacara. Semua adalah buatan dari Kiba. Tak dipungkiri bakat yang luar biasa ini bisa membawa di acara _Tokyo Fashion Week_ tahun lalu.

Sabaku Gaara, _leader_ Anbu sekaligus komposer dari lagu Anbu. Kesuksesan Anbu tidak lepas dari tangan jenius Gaara yang bisa membuat berbagai lagu dengan melodi luar biasa. Kiba pun pernah berkata bahwa otaknya Gaara 90% hanyalah musik.

Terakhir adalah member Anbu yang tidak pernah muncul dipublik. Sekaligus dialah yang membuatku berakhir bekerja di sini. Shimura Sai, _lyricist_ Anbu. Gaara dan Sai adalah pasangan yang membuat lagu Anbu. Jika Gaara dibagian musik, maka Sai adalah pembuat lirik. Mereka saling melengkapi satu dan yang lain. Tetapi Sai tiba-tiba menghilang dari Anbu. Tak ada yang tahu penyebab menghilangnya. Sai hanya meninggalkan buku catatan ku yang berisi berbagai ide pembuatan script kepada anggota Anbu lainnya.

Gaara menatap tajam padaku, "Aku ingin lirik itu sudah selesai. Besok malam adalah waktu akhirnya. Kau harus mengumpulkannya kepada kami besok di dorm, saat kami semua sudah berkumpul."

"Ha-haik," keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisku. _'Aku harus segera menyelasikan lirik lagunya.'_

Naruto yang tadinya berada jauh dari hadapanku. Sekarang tepat dibelakangku, kepalanya dia senderkan di atas bahuku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang berhembus di dekat telingaku.

Kepalaku pasti sudah semerah tomat yang suka dimakan Sasuke, "Na-naruto-kun."

"Ghost~" dia memanggilku dengan julukan Ghost dengan suara yang agak mendesah. "Kau pasti bisa. Karena kau adalah..."

Bibirnya semakin dekat dengan daun telingaku, perlahan bibir Naruto mengecup daun telingaku lembut. " _My ghostwriter_ ~"

 _Ghostwriter..._

Memang inilah pekerjaanku di Anbu. Sebagai _ghostwriter_. Mengantikan posisi Sai yang menghilang dari member. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu jika _lyricist_ Anbu, Sai menghilang dari grup. Maka dari itu identitasku sangat rahasia, para member Anbu beserta manager mereka pun Hatake Kakashi. Tidak pernah memanggil namaku pada saat berada dilokasi umum.

Sebelum bekerja di Anbu, aku bekerja menjadi _Screenwriter_ pemula. Yang kukerjakan hanyalah membuat script dan mengirimkannya ke berbagai stasiun TV di Jepang. Tetapi itu tidaklah mudah, karena kita harus bersaing dengan _Screenwriter_ Profesional yang sudah berkecimpung lama di dunia entertainment. Aku tidak pernah menyerah akan impianku, aku sudah berkomitmen pindah ke Tokyo dari kampung halamanku di Hokaido. Aku pasti akan menjadi _Screenwriter_ Profesional.

Awal perjumpaanku dengan anggota Anbu adalah saat aku bertemu dengan Sai di Konoha Cafe. Saat itu aku hanya tahu dia sebagai Waiter Cafe bukan seorang _lyricist_ Anbu. Sai sangat baik padaku, di antara teman baruku dari Tokyo. Sai adalah orang yang paling baik di antaranya. Dia selalu memotivasiku, terkadang juga memberikan ide dan semangat padaku. Karena keakrabanku dengannya. Sehingga aku menjadi langganan tetap di cafe itu.

Suatu hari Sai memberikanku 2 tiket untuk menonton konser Anbu, aku memang tengah mencari tiket Anbu yang sudah habis dipasaran. Sebenarnya tiket ini untuk sahabatku yang juga bekerja di Tokyo, Haruno Sakura. Sakura adalah fans Anbu, terutama fans dari Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pikir untuk memberikan dia hadiah kejutan dihari ulang tahunnya berupa tiket konser Anbu. Tetapi setelah memberikan tiket itu, Sai menghilang. Itu adalah saat terakhir aku berjumpa dengan Sai. Serta saat di mana salah satu buku catatan script ku menghilang di Cafe.

Mungkin Sai sudah merencanakannya dari awal. Untuk pertemuan ku dengan Anbu serta menjadi pengganti Sai sebagai _lyricist_ Anbu.

Pada hari konser, aku dan Sakura sangat menikmati konser itu. Tetapi ada hal yang aneh terjadi di konser. Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan, liriknya sama dengan salah satu script yang ada di buku catatanku. Awalnya aku pikir mungkin ketidak sengajaan.

Tetapi itu salah, setelah konser di acara _Meet and Greet_ Anbu. Aku dipanggil oleh _receptionist_. Di mana aku dicari oleh seseorang di sebuah ruangan tertentu. Berpamitan dengan Sakura, tanpa berpikir panjang ku datang ke ruangan itu. Aku pikir yang memanggilku adalah atasanku yang saat itu ada di _Meet and Greet_ Anbu. Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Anbu. Mereka datang padaku dan meminta bantuanku menjadi pengganti Sai sementara. _Ghostwriter_ mereka.

Awalnya aku menolak dengan dalih aku tidak bisa menulis lirik. Tetapi Gaara sang leader memberikan buku catatanku yang hilang di Cafe. Sai lah yang memberikan buku catatan itu dan meminta mereka merekrutku untuk menggantikan posisinya sementara.

Aku tak habis pikir harus berbuat apa. Bahkan sang produser Anbu, Uzumaki Naruto mengancamku jika aku tidak bekerja dengan mereka sebagai _ghostwriter_. Maka dia akan mem-black list namaku dari dunia entertainment sebagai _Screenwriter_. Tetapi jika aku membantu mereka, dan berhasil menciptakan lirik yang hebat. Maka Naruto akan membantu karirku sebagai _Screenwriter_. Pilihan yang sulit, apalagi dia mengetahui jika aku masih belum mendapat job _Screenwriter_. Serta hubungan dengan atasanku yang memburuk karena hampir diperkosa olehnya. Dunia entertainment memang sulit, apalagi jika berurusan dengan Uzumaki Naruto pemilik dari Hokage, Ent.

 _"Mau atau tidak?"_

 _'Karena dia pemilik rumah produksi terkenal di Jepang. Dia bisa melakukan apapun seenaknya...'_

Aku dengan berat hati memantapkan hatiku, mungkin ini adalah jalan lain agar aku menjadi _Screenwriter_ Profesional di Jepang. "Baik. Aku terima..."

 **Pukul 00.00. Dorm Anbu, Tokyo.**

Kami sudah pulang syuting dari Tokyo Tower. Semua adegan malam ini sudah diselesaikan dengan baik.

"Hinata di mana kau menaruh tasku?" Tanya Kiba kepadaku.

Aku selain menjadi _ghostwriter_ juga bekerja sebagai asisten manager mereka. Hanya untuk menutupi pekerjaan sesungguhnya saja.

"Ini Kiba-kun," kuhampiri bagasi mobil dan mengambil tas Kiba yang tertutupi barang-barang Anbu lainnya.

" _Arigatao_ Hinata. Sebaiknya kau cepat ke kamarmu. Bukannya ada deadline lirik lagu yang harus kamu selesaikan?"

"Oh yah. Te-terima kasih Kiba-kun. Aku permisi dulu yah," aku segera mempercepat jalanku meninggalkan Kiba. Aku harus cepat karena lagu ini akan digunakan sebagai _soundtrack_ film Anbu sekarang.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 00.30. Aku masih belum bisa tidur karena mengerjakan lirik lagu ini. Inspirasi ku sedang mengalir dengan baik, mungkin efek karena melihat adegan Naruto bersama Sara. Ku hentikan tanganku yang tadi sedang menulis.

"Naruto-kun..."

Pikiranku melayang saat adegan Naruto memeluk Sara. Naruto sangat menkhayati perannya di sana. Wajahku mendadak menjadi sendu. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan. Ini adalah dunia Naruto-kun. Aku tak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak.'

'Tetapi andai saja kalau posisi Sara adalah aku...'

 **Daydreaming On**

"Hinata...," Naruto menatapku dalam.

"Pergi dari hadapanku," kukatakan hal itu padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Aku melihat dia berjalan dengan wanita lain di sebuah hotel.

"Hinata dengarkan aku, aku dijebak. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Percayalah."

"Tidak. Sudah cukup Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bisa. Duniamu dan duniaku ini berbeda. Aku yang naif berpikir dunia kita bisa bersatu. Kehidupanmu sebagai artis tak bisa dipungkiri," air mata perlahan meleleh di mataku. Tidak, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan dia. "Aku permisi. Sayonara Naruto-kun."

 ***Grab...***

Tangannya yang berwarna tan memegang lenganku. Menahan kepergianku. _'Sudahlah aku tidak tahan.'_

Tubuh ditarik mendekat padanya. Lengannya memeluk perutku erat. Dia membalikan tubuhku. Mata safirnya menatap mata pualamku. Aku bisa melihat Naruto juga merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata. Maka dari itu, jikalau kau tidak bisa menerima duniaku. Biarlah aku yang masuk di dalam duniamu. Jika itu memang cara agar aku bersamamu. Aku akan berhenti dari dunia entertainment. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja..."

Mata Naruto menyiratkan ketulusan di sana. Perlahan wajah Naruto mendekat kepadaku 'Apa yang mau dia lakukan?'

Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang berada di depan bibirku. "Hinata..."

 ***Chuuu***

Dia menciumku dengan lembut. _'Naruto-kun?!'_

Mataku terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku. Aku menggerakan tubuhku dan mendorong dia, berusaha melepas ciuman ini. Tetapi, pelukan Naruto semakin mengerat. Tangan kanannya berada di belakang kepalaku, sembari menekan agar ciuman kami semakin mendalam. Tangan kirinya dieratkan pada pinggang rampingku, aku bisa merasakan tangan mengusap mesra pinggangku.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Tak bisa kau menerimaku seutuhnya?"

Kutatap wajahnya dengan mata sayu ku, "Na-naruto-kun?"

"Sekarang aku bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto, produser Anbu dan pemilik Hokage, Ent. Melainkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, sebagai pria yang mencintai wanitanya."

"Naruto-kun..." Kata-katanya mengalun ditelingaku bahkan membuat aku tidak sadar. Untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahku padanya. _'Aku juga mencintaimu...'_

Mukaku yang memerah, dan darahku terpompa sangat cepat. _'Kami-sama...'_

Beberapa centimeter lagi, bibir kami akan bertemu...

 **Daydreaming Off**

"Sedang apa kau Ghost?"

"!"

"Ehhhh...!"

Ku belalakan mataku. _'Lagi-lagi aku berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.'_

"Bumi pada Hinata. Apa kau dengar?" Naruto sejak kapan dia masuk kamarku. Apalagi penampilannya sekarang yang hanya menggunakan kaos putih dan celana pendek.

 _'Kenapa orang yang aku bayangkan berada di sini!?'_

Ku alihkan pandanganku padanya, dan berpura-pura melanjutkan menulis lirik yang hampir mau selesai. Jantung berdetak dengan kencang. Bahkan mataku tidak berani menatap matanya.

Sekarang dia duduk di atas tempat tidurku. Aku lupa menjelaskan, semenjak aku bekerja sebagai _ghostwriter_ Anbu. Aku diharuskan tinggal di dalam dorm ini bersama mereka.

"Kau ini kebiasaan tidak mengunci pintu saat berada di kamar. Apa perlu aku peringatkan lagi?" Aku mengintip dari celah rambutku. Bisa kulihat Naruto tersenyum misterius terhadapku.

"Pria tetaplah pria. Jika ada wanita di dekatnya. Maka hormon dalam tubuhnya akan bekerja dengan cepat. Kau harus berhati-hati. Apalagi dengan Kiba, dia bisa saja masuk kamarmu sama seperti aku masuk kamarmu."

"A-aku tahu. Ha-hanya saja aku lupa. Ka-karena terlalu fokus pada lirik lagu. A-ku tidak berpikir untuk mengunci kamar," jelasku.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, dia menatapku dalam. "Bagaimana tugasmu? Apa liriknya sulit?"

Aku tetap menulis lirik sambil menjawab pertanyaannya, "Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sudah selesai. Apa kau mau melihatnya terlebih dulu?"

"Yah, tentu saja. Setidaknya penilaian ku hampir sama dengan Gaara. Jika aku suka, maka Gaara pun sama."

"Beri aku waktu sebentar. Hanya tinggal beberapa kata."

Kulanjutkan menulis lirik ini, sambil berfokus memikirkan dan menghayati _scene_ yang ada di film. Lirik kali ini adalah lagu yang menunjukan kekuatan cinta Naruto pada tokoh Nana. Kesetiaan Naruto pada Nana, walau tahu hubungan ini tidak bertahan lama.

Kutatap Naruto yang sedang berbaring, sambil memainkan _handphone_ -nya. "Naruto-kun sudah selesai."

"Hm?" Naruto membuka headset yang menutupi telinganya dan menatapku. "Oh sudah? Boleh aku lihat?"

"Tentu," kuberikan kertas coretanku padanya.

"Sebentar aku harus mendengar musik yang Gaara buat untuk mengisi lirik ini."

Naruto mengkonsentrasikan pendengarannya dengan musik yang Gaara buat, sembari membaca setiap kata bait lagu yang ada. _'Kuharap hasilnya bagus...'_

"Hm..., ini sudah bagus. Hanya saja ada kata-kata yang tidak sesuai dengan musik di lagu Gaara. Kau harus menganti istilah ini ke istilah yang lain. Kau harus memperhatikan musik yang Gaara buat supaya lirik lagu yang kamu buat sesuai dengan ketukan dari musiknya. Untuk penyampaian tulisannya sudah ok." Naruto mengembalikan lirik yang tadi kuberikan. "Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik."

Kurasakan tangannya yang mengusap kepalaku lembut. Kami memandang satu sama lain. Wajah Naruto memberikan senyuman yang indah. Aku sangat suka saat Naruto tersenyum dan memuji karyaku. Tangan Naruto perlahan memegang tanganku dan menariku untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Sekarang aku sudah duduk di samping Naruto, dia melebarkan lengannya memberikan tanda supaya aku bersandar di dada bidangnya. Ku hampiri dia dan kusandarkan kepalaku ke dadanya. Kurasakan jantung Naruto yang berdegup kencang. "Sekarang hanya kita berdua..."

Pelukan Naruto semakin erat di tubuhku. "Yah..."

"Apakah kau cemburu saat aku bersama Sara?"

Ku tundukan kepalaku sebentar, bohong jika aku tidak cemburu. Tentu saja ada rasa tidak senang di hatiku. Tetapi, aku harus menyadari posisi ku dan posisi dia.

"Sedikit. Tetapi, aku sadar kalau itu adalah pekerjaan Naruto-kun," aku jawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sambil menyandarkan kepalaku lebih dalam. Detak jantung Naruto seperti musik _lullaby_ bagiku.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku meminta Kakashi-jiisan supaya kau tidak ikut bersama kami di lokasi syuting."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga adalah tugasku sebagai asisten manager. Sekaligus _ghostwriter_ kalian. Aku harus lebih banyak bersama kalian. Supaya aku mengerti lirik lagu apa yang kalian inginkan."

Tangan Naruto mengusap rambut indigo dengan lembut. "Besok kau tidak perlu ikut syuting. Fokuskan saja dirimu dengan lirik lagunya. Jika kau belum selesai, Gaara bisa marah besar padamu."

"Hehehe..., maksudmu _monster mode_ Gaara?" Aku tersenyum menanggapi perintahnya. Gaara walau pendiam dan terkesan cuek. Tetapi dia orang yang sangat tegas, apalagi jika itu mengenai band, latihan lagu, dan tentu saja lirik. Dia akan berubah menjadi monster menakutkan bahkan berani menggunakan kata-kata kasar kepada kami, jika kami berbuat salah dalam latihan atau untukku dalam pembuatan lirik. Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang memiliki ego yang tinggi bisa bertekuk lutut pada Gaara jika sudah dalam _monster mode_ -nya.

"Hahaha. Tapi itulah caranya untuk menunjukan bahwa dia menghargai karya kita," Naruto menerawang memikirkan teman merahnya itu.

Kuhadapkan kepalaku kepadanya. "Tapi tadi Naruto-kun berkata, bahwa lirik lagu ku sudah bagus. Jadi, kali ini pasti tidak apa-apa."

"Haik-haik. Hanya saja masih belum sempurna untuk membuat dia puas."

Naruto sudah berteman dengan Gaara sedari kecil. Jadi, dia mengetahui bagaimana selera lirik dan lagu Gaara. Dan tentu saja, Naruto adalah seorang produser. Dia bisa menilai lagu yang layak untuk dijual ataupun tidak.

"Nee Hinata?"

"Hm, nani?"

"Hari ini bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu?"

Mukaku merah seketika, "Tetapi yang lain bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidur sambil memeluk saja kok." Naruto tersenyum menanggapi keraguanku

"Oh, atau kamu ingin yang lebih dari _itu_ Hinata?~"

"Ma-mana mungkin. Naruto-kun selalu saja menggodaku," kujauhkan tubuhku dari pelukannya.

"Hah..., Aku sudah mengantuk. Hinata ayo sini!" Naruto langsung merebah di atas kasurku. Aku tahu dorm ini seperti rumah baginya. Tapi seharusnya dia tahu tata krama saat berada di kamar perempuan. Terlebih lagi...

"Hey, lagi-lagi kamu _daydreaming_?"

"Heh? Tidak!"

"Kau tahu? Mungkin benar kata Yagura..."

"Kata Yagura?"

Naruto menarik tanganku secara paksa supaya aku tertidur di sampingnya.

"Kau seram saat mengkhayal sesuatu. _My Ghost_ ~" Naruto diberbisik ditelingaku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _Ghost_!" Aku menatap sebal pada Naruto.

Dia tertawa kecil, "Memang kenapa? _My Little Ghost_ seharusnya tidak sebal dengan sebutan itu?"

"Aku bukan hantu. Lagipula kau memanggilku _Ghost_ karena pekerjaan ku sebagai _Ghostwriter_ -kan?"

"Hehehe, memang ada yang salah? Atau kau ingin ku panggil apa? _Nae Sarang_? _My Love_?"

Aku merinding saat dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Ini lebih memalukan dibanding dipanggil Ghost. "Panggil namaku saja Naruto-kun."

Dia tahu jika aku sangat menyukai drama Korea, dia memanggilku _Nae Sarang_ karena salah satu drama Korea yang kusuka. Sang pria memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan itu. "Hehe, kau memang lebih cocok dipanggil _Ghost_. Daripada panggilan manis lainnya."

Ku kembungkan pipiku sebal, dia selalu saja menggodaku. Baik saat ini, ataupun saat dalam pekerjaan.

Tiba-tiba, jari Naruto memegang pipiku lembut, lalu dia arahkan pandangannya kebibirku. "Hinata..."

"Yah?"

"Adegan besok kau sudah tahukan?"

"..."

 _'Aku tahu. Tetapi, tolong jangan kau bahas di sini.'_

"Aku akan berciuman dengan Sara."

Aku mengangguk paham. Mataku menatap sendu wajah Naruto yang menghadap padaku. "Tidak apa-apa itu memang pekerjaanmu kan? Naruto-kun selalu berkata supaya kita bekerja profesional apapun profesi kita."

"Yah, tetapi aku tidak enak jika tidak mengatakannya..." Naruto terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya pun tiba-tiba agak memerah sedikit. "Kau seorang wanita. Wajar jika saat itu kau akan lebih cemburu dan kesal padaku...

.

.

.

Karena...

.

.

.

Kamu adalah pacarku Hinata."

 _'?'_

"Aku memang artis, produser, pemilik agency artis. Tapi kau harus tahu. Di depan fans dan kamera, aku adalah Naruto member dari Anbu. Di depan staff pekerjaku, aku adalah atasan mereka pemilik Hokage, Ent. Di depan member Anbu, aku adalah produser mereka. Aku memiliki banyak topeng untuk hidup di dunia ini. Tetapi Hinata..."

Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia menatap kearahku dan tersenyum simpul. Senyuman yang tulus yang hanya ditunjukan kepadaku seorang.

"Di depanmu aku bukanlah artis, member Anbu, produser, ataupun pemilik Hokage, Ent. Aku adalah aku. Uzumaki Naruto yang mencintai Hyuuga Hinata."

Diriku terkejut mendengar pengakuannya. Berapa kalipun Naruto mengucapkannya. Tetap saja terasa mengejutkan sekaligus menyenangkan. "Naruto-kun..."

Tangan Naruto menangkup pipiku. Dan mengarahkan wajahku agar mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Ingatlah diriku yang sebenarnya hanya untukmu. Di mana pun aku berada. Di hatiku hanya ada Hinata saja," bibir kami saling bersentuh dan memagut kasih satu dan yang lain. Aku bisa merasakan lidah kami yang saling berdansa di dalam mulut kami.

Ku lepaskan tautan bibir kami sebentar, "A-aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

Yah inilah sebenarnya kehidupanku. Dibalik pekerjaanku yang rahasia, terdapat hubungan yang rahasia. Hanya kami dan para member Anbu yang tahu. Biarlah ini menjadi _scandal_ kami. Tetapi selama kami bisa bersama, saling berpegangan tangan. Menunjukan rasa cinta kami. _Scandal_ seperti ini bukanlah apa-apa bagi kami.

Karena kami saling mencintai. Aku mencintai Naruto bukan karena dia adalah seorang artis, member Anbu, produser, atau pemilik agency terbesar di Jepang. Tetapi, sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang sangat kucintai.

 **Tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake...**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

"Naruto-kun, apa tidak apa-apa jika kita berjalan keluar?"

Kulihat mata Naruto yang ditutupi kacamata hitam menatap kearahku. "Santai saja Hinata. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari selama aku memakai topi dan kacamata hitam ini. Lagipula kita sedang kencan. Kita nikmati saja..."

Sekarang kami berada di salah satu restoran cepat saji di pusat pembelanjaan di Tokyo. "Tetap saja kan..."

"Jika ada yang mengetahuinya pun. Kita hanya tinggal lari saja. Mobil sudah kutempatkan di dekat sini. Jadi mudah kita untuk kabur dari mereka."

"Hm..." Sulit beragumen dengan Naruto. Dia memang memiliki sisi egois. Aku ingin mengingatkannya saja karena berjalan di Mall. Apalagi ini adalah restoran cepat saji. Banyak orang di sini. Kakashi-san pasti marah jika kami ketahuan berjalan di luar.

"Kalau Hinata memang khawatir. Lebih baik kita cepat makan dan kembali ke dalam mobil."

"Baik."

Kami makan sambil diselingi perbincangan ringan. Tak berapa lama setelah kami makan...

"Hey kalian lihat tidak di sana?"

"Apa sih?"

"Itu yang memakai topi dan kacamata hitam. Yang sedang duduk bersama wanita berambut panjang."

"Heh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia seperti Naruto dari Anbu."

"Masa sih? Kita deketi saja."

Aku menyadari ada beberapa gadis yang sedang berbisik dibelakang kami. "Na-naruto-kun?!"

"Ceh, kuso. Cepat Hinata!" Dengan cepat dia menarik tanganku. Lagi-lagi kami harus berlari dari fansnya.

"Hey, dia lari! Jadi beneran itu Naruto?!"

"Kyaaa...! Naruto-kun...!"

 _'Ga-gawat...!'_

Aku dan Naruto cepat berlari menuju parkiran mobil. Tetapi fans Naruto tetap mengejar kami. Bahkan jumlahnya bertambah dari sebelumnya. _'Astaga aku seperti dikejar sebagai maling.'_

"Ghost! Cepat larinya jangan lambat!" Dia menarik tanganku dengan kuat.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Menjadi pacar seorang artis memang seperti ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi headlines.

 _Uzumaki Naruto berkencan dengan gadis misterius?_

Atau yang lebih buruknya lagi...

 _Kenyataan mengejutkan sosok dibalik lyricist Anbu adalah seorang wanita!_

' _Tidak...! Kumohon Kami-sama jangan sampai identitasku taruhannya.'_

 **TAMAT.**

Ok berakhir sampai di sini. Fanfic kali ini spesial buat teman saya **Kak**. Kemarin aku buat FF

Dari dulu pengen buat FF buat dia baru kesampean sekarang.

Awalnya aku ada buat FF Scandal In The Spotlight juga, tetapi tiba-tiba tercetus juga bikin NH ver dengan modifikasi sana sini. Yah kurang lebih jalan cerita dari gamenya seperti ini, lebih baik teman-teman coba mainkan saja. Karena ini game recomend banget. Walau hati-hati ini full berbayar, but ceritanya bagus gak ngecewain.

Route game yang saya suka di game ini adalah Kota Igarashi dan Takashi Ninagawa. Kota itu adalah aktor dari boyband itu (Yagura kalau di sini) dan Takashi itu komposer boyband (Gaara kalau di sini). Sifat kurang lebih hampir sama dengan yang ada di sini cuma aku bikin supaya tidak OOC ama karakter Naruto. Makanya aku gak bisa menempatkan Naruto sebagai Kota Igarashi, imagenya kurang dapat. Karena Kota Igarashi adalah tipe Tsundere.

Untuk teman teman yang gak tahu istilah Ghostwriter itu apa? Dan Screenwriter itu apa? Ini Sekilas info :

 **Ghostwriter :** Profesi di mana orang tersebut membuat suatu karya (dalam kasus ini Hinata membuat lirik lagu untuk Anbu), tetapi hak ciptanya bukan atas nama Hinata. Di kisah ini lirik yang dibuat Hinata semua adalah atas nama Anbu (Sai). Maka dari itu identitasnya sangat rahasia. Jika ketahuan Anbu memakai Ghostwriter maka bisa berdampak dengan reputasi mereka. Ditambah lagi Sai yang memang Lyricist Anbu yang asli menghilang. Bisa jadi scandal besar.

 **Screenwriter :** Bahasa Indonesianya adalah penulis naskah. Profesi membuat naskah untuk film atau drama.

 **Daydreaming :** Di Indonesia artinya berkhayal. Hinata di sini berkhayal bisa ekstrim sampai tak tahu sekitar gimana. Cocok lah namanya cita-cita jadi Screenwriter jadi suka mengkhayal,

Nah itu infonya moga bisa membantu menjelaskan kebingungan semua.

Project ini bisa dilanjutkan, dengan chapter baru dan jelas chapter baru berhubungan dengan ini. Tetapi tetap saya buat bisa berdiri sendiri. Coming Soon Prolog...

Yang pengen baca prolog ditunggu aja yah

Teman-teman jika ada kritik dan saran kabari aja yah...

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya. Akhir kata...

GBU...


End file.
